Legendary Pokemon Spawns
gen The Legendary Bird Trio Articuno '''spawns in the snowy area. '''Zapdos '''spawns at the end of the acid area parkour. '''Moltres spawns anywhere near the volcano. The Mew Duo Mew spawns at the end of the obby at the tree of life (aka big tree). Mewtwo spawns in the Lord Arceus Cave. Gen 2 Legendary Doggos (Roaming Legendaries) Suicune '''spawns on all bodies of water (Lake Trio Pond, Ocean, Water Portal Pond, etc.) '''Raikou '''spawns around the Toxic Waste zone near to the mansion, on top of the Axe Tree (the giant log cut in half with an axe), or anywhere in the forest. '''Entei spawns anywhere near the volcano. The Tower Duo Ho-oh '''spawns near the volcano and the desert. '''Lugia '''spawns in the water dimension. Others '''Celebi '''at the end of the obby within the big tree. Gen 3 Legendary Titans '''Regice is not currently available. Registeel '''is not currently available. '''Regirock '''is not currently available. The Legendary Titans will be an event,which is currently in development. Eon Duo '''Latios '''spawn near the water portal like latias. '''Latias spawn near the water portal like latios . Weather Trio Groudon spawns next to the temple at the desert, near to the sand mound. Kyogre spawns anywhere in the ocean. Rayquaza spawns on last cloud on top of the tree of life (Big tree). Others Jirachi spawns on top of the Axe Tree. Deoxys spawns over the stone bridge. Gen 4 Lake Guardians Uxie spawns in the legendary hints room (Arceus Cave). Azelf spawns in the legendary hints room (Arceus Cave). Mesprit '''spawns in the legendary hints room (Arceus Cave). Creation Trio '''Dialga '''spawns in the Distortion world on Temporal Tower through the portal. (parkour area) '''Palkia '''spawns in the Distortion world on Temporal Tower through the portal. (parkour area) '''Giratina '''spawns in the Distortion world on Temporal Tower through the portal. (parkour area) After you pass through the portal, you have to do another extremely hard parkour to get to giratina. Using fly on either Rayquaza and Salamance is a good option. Arceus up the stairs of the temporal tower Dream Duo '''Darkrai spawns anywhere in the Haunted Mansion. Cresselia '''spawns in or outside of the water portal. The Sea Guardian Duo '''Phione spawns in the water portal. Manaphy spawns in the water portal. Others Rotom ''' spawns in the Haunted Mansion. '''Shaymin spawns on the flower patch pass Rotom Village. (Picture) Heatran '''spawns near the volcano. Gen 5 '''Tornadus spawns on the axe tree Thundurus spawns at the end of the obby in toxic waste. Zekrom spawns anywhere in the stone maze. Reshiram spawns in the burnt village past volcano. Landorus spawns anywhere in the desert. Meloetta spawns at the end of the obby in the tree of life. (in other words: on the top of the inside of the big tree) Genesect spawns in the forest. Victini spawns near the volcano. Keldeo spawns in the forest. Gen 6 Hoopa spawns anywhere at the sand castle. Diancie spawns in Whistle-Burrow Cave. Gen 7 Marshadow spawns anywhere in Haunted Mansion, Field, and Toxic Waste. Mega Stone Locations Charizard Y in shop only Charizard X '''is shop only. '''Venasaurite is shop only. Slowbrowite spawns in the desert Mansion. Beedrillite spawns in the swamp. Gengarite spawns anywhere in the Haunted Mansion. Gyaradosite spawns anywhere in the ocean. Mewtwonite Y is obtained by getting 95% pokemon shiny. Blazikenite spawns anywhere at the volcano next to the desert Sablenite spawns in the Unown Shrine. Altarianite spawns in anywhere of toxic waste, not in the waste. Banettite spawns anywhere in the mansion. Absolite spawns anywhere in the field infront of toxic waste. Glalilite spawns anywhere in the ice area. Salamancite spawns in the hut village. Metagrossite spawns in Whistleburrow cave. Garchompite spawns anywhere in the desert Tyranitarite spawns anywhere in the desert Latiasite spawns where deoxys spawns Latiosite spawns where arceus spawns Lucarionite spawns in the stone maze. Diancite spawns at spawn Lopunnite'' ''on top of axe trunk. Item Locations Fire Stone in the Volcano. Leaf Stone on a cliff near the 4 pillars where a portal would spawn. Water Stone in the Tidepools. Sun Stone on the crates on desert temple. Moon Stone in the burnt village. Reaper Cloth in Haunted Mansion. Magmarizer on top of the Volcano. Electirizer in the underground factory. You must reach it by saying "ZapdosPowered" and finding the elevator on the beach. Odd Keystone Spawns In the sewer system. Heart Scales spawn in the beach, Lake, Ocean, Shore. Oval Stone on the side of Toxic Waste. Shiny Stone in the tree of life. Razor Claw in the legendary hints room. (Arceus cave) Link Cable pass the fire in the lab. Rotom's transformations at the village with the statue of the Lake Trio (Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf). Arceus Plates shop only. Genesect Drives shop only. Binding Grip shop only. Grip Claw water portal Togepi egg on the side near the waterfall. Happiny's stone on the side of volcano. Slowpoke Tail is in the lab where the lights are '''Prison bottle '''is in the bottom floor of the Desert Palace. Category:Legendary pokemon Category:List of legendary pokemon Category:List of items Category:List of stones Category:List of mega stones Category:Pokemon locations